


He Didn't Laugh

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before bite, Betas, Bullying, Epilepsy, F/M, Gen, Laughter, Pack Feels, Seizures, Werewolves, cell phone videoing, outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica were acquaintances before the bite. No one would have called them friends, but he didn't laugh at her seizures and that was definitely something. Berica drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Rightio so I just rewatched season two of Teen Wolf and there were many tears shed (especially over all the lost bbs) and I couldn't help but to write this little scene out. All of their storylines are seriously the worst, they make me ball like a baby every freakin' time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> Special thanks to AwesomeActress1001for Betaing this story :)

Everyone crowds around Erica when she has her seizure, but no one does anything. They all just watch as she convulses on the floor, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Someone suggests putting a stick in her mouth like they'd seen done on TV one time, and the rest of the class seems to agree with him.

Boyd is the one who finally has the brains to read the card on her key ring, just in time to stop the jackass from shoving a pencil in her mouth. He grabs the boy's hand and tosses the pencil out of his grasp. When he looks back to Erica he sees she's wet herself, but the seizure is stopping. The rest of the class is in a fit, pointing and laughing at her "hysterical" accident. Boyd doesn't notice the cell phones recording the incident; he only sees the pitiful girl before him ready to burst into tears.

He helps her to the nurse's office, but politely ducks out the door before she comes back out. Boyd doesn't want her to feel embarrassed by having to face him after what happened. Erica doesn't chase him down to thank him, because she thinks he was just doing what he thought was his civic duty. She doesn't want to impose her epileptic life on someone who was just trying to be nice to the epileptic girl.

Boyd finds out about the video recording. He does his best to stop the spread, but it's already been uploaded to the internet. When he sees Erica in the hallway, he knows she's seen the video. She looks even sadder than usual. He tries to give her a kind smile as he says, "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that."

Erica gives him a grateful smile, probably the first one she's cracked in weeks. She rubs the tears from her eyes as she tells him, "Thanks."

.

.

.

"So, who do you suggest we turn next?" Derek asks. Scott's turned down his offer once again, refusing to join their pack. Erica and Isaac look at each other excitedly, but it's Erica who speaks up first.

"Boyd. We should turn him." Derek raises an eyebrow towards her, but he seems genuinely interested by the suggestion.

"Oh, and why him?"

Erica fidgets, but she quickly responds to the question, recovering from her nervousness, her confident mask back in a flash. "Because: he's a loner. He sits by himself every day at lunch, and he and his parents aren't close. No one would really miss him if the bite didn't take."

Derek nods. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

Isaac looks at Erica questioningly, but she doesn't bother to explain herself to him. He's her pack-mate, but he's also becoming her friend. Both of them know there are things they can't talk about, and they respect those boundaries with sacred reverence. Graciously, Isaac leaves the subject be, favoring some of the meal Derek's ordered for them.

.

.

.

"So, what do you think?" Erica asks, looking at Boyd expectantly. She knows he has the opportunity to turn them down, but she really hopes he doesn't. He's always been so nice to her, and Erica wants to do something nice for him for a change.

"I'll do it," Boyd tells Derek, but his eyes flick from one wolf to the next, looking at the faces of what is to be his pack. Derek nods and leads him into the locker room. The two betas wait outside anxiously, eagerly awaiting what they hope will be their new pack-mate.

Derek emerges shortly after the smell of blood begins to permeate the air. He's not alone, though, and Erica and Isaac rush over to Boyd, who lifts his sweatshirt for them to get a better look at the bite. Erica beams up at him, and he can't help but smile back down at her.

"He'll make it," Derek says confidently, his alpha eyes glowing brightly.

"Welcome to the pack," Erica tells Boyd giddily.

"Thanks," Boyd says, letting his sweatshirt fall back down around him. Isaac is the first one to hug him, which surprises Boyd, but he's certainly not the last. Derek rolls his eyes at his "ferocious" pack, but he lets them welcome their newest edition. Even the steeliest of werewolves needs a moment of vulnerability, even if it's with a pack of newly bitten outcasts.

\- End -


End file.
